Pure Snow
by pfirsichkind
Summary: Einfach so hatte er sich wieder in ihr Leben geschlichen. Und ein Chaos zurückgelassen. Er hatte das, was fast verheilt gewesen war, erneut zerstört. Vielleicht war es nicht seine Absicht gewesen.


**Pure Snow**

Schneeflocken fielen auf den Boden.  
Hüllten die Welt in einen kalten Mantel.  
So kalt, wie ihr Herz sich anfühlte.  
Seit Jahren hatte sie nicht mehr mit ihm geredet.  
Seit Jahren hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen.  
Er war Vergangenheit gewesen.  
Und dann war er einfach so wieder aufgetaucht.  
Einfach so hatte er sich wieder in ihr Leben geschlichen.  
Und ein Chaos zurückgelassen.  
Er hatte das, was fast verheilt gewesen war, erneut zerstört.  
Vielleicht war es nicht seine Absicht gewesen.  
Aber nun war ihr kaltes Herz nicht mehr zu kleben. Keine freundlichen Worten, keine beruhigenden Gesten, auch nicht das Lächeln eines Blondschopfes und die spottenden Worte eines blonden Mädchens würden helfen.

Sie lächelte traurig. Der kalte Stein war ihm nicht würdig. Er hatte das nicht verdient. Aber der Oberste Rat hatte entschieden.  
Sie schloss die Augen. Er hatte frei sein wollen. Er wollte fliegen, wollte loslassen. Nichts davon hatte er gekonnt.  
Ein kalter Stein. Ein paar Abschiedsworte. Das war alles, was man ihm gab.  
Man fesselte ihn an ein Denkmal. An etwas, das mit der Zeit bröckeln würde. Reißen würde. Vom Wetter zerstört. Überwuchert von Unkraut.  
Doch der weiße Mantel, der sich jetzt um den grauen Block hüllte, strahlte ihr eine Reinheit entgegen.  
Vielleicht war er unschuldig gewesen. Tief in seinem Inneren.  
Vielleicht hatte er geglaubt, auch einmal ruhen zu können.  
Tja. Jetzt ruhte er wirklich. Wenn auch auf eine andere Weise.

Schnee schmolz auf ihrer Wange. Vermischte sich mit den Tränen.  
Sie war die Einzige, die noch hier war.  
Nein. Die _wieder_ hier war.  
Der Blondschopf starrte jetzt sicher die drei Pfeiler auf dem Trainingsplatz an.  
Tag für Tag.  
Und sie stand hier.  
Tag für Tag.

Niemand hatte gedacht, dass er wiederkommen würde. Niemand hatte ihn erwartet, als er am Tor gestanden hatte. Und doch hatten sie ihn aufgenommen. Trotz allem, was er getan hatte.  
Das hatte auch niemand erwartet.  
Er hatte Verwirrung gestiftet. Nicht zuletzt bei ihr. Auch bei anderen.  
Ein paar Monate. Ein paar Monate hatten sich alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Nun war er wieder fort.  
Vielleicht war es seine Strafe gewesen? Strafe für den Verrat.  
Manche glaubten das. Vielleicht war es wirklich so.  
Aber sie glaubte es nicht.  
Nein. Sie kannte ihn. Niemand außer ihr kannte ihn. Hatte ihn gekannt.  
Nur ihr.  
Ihr allein.  
_Ihr_ hatte er sein Innerstes preisgegeben.  
Das hatte auch niemand erwartet.

_Er steht vor mir. Sieht mich an. Ohne Worte. __  
__Was will er?__  
__Er weiß, dass es wehtut!__  
__Er weiß es!__  
__„Was willst du?!"__  
__Er antwortet nicht. Er sagt nichts. Warum nicht?__  
__„Du bist gegangen! Warum bist du wieder hier?"__  
__Antworte! Sag etwas! Gib mir Klarheit! Bitte!_  
„Weil ich etwas zu tun habe."  
_„Und? Dann tu es! Aber hör auf, mich anzustarren! Ich habe dich vergessen. Ich habe dich vergessen!"_  
„Hast du?"  
_„Ja! Du bist gegangen. Du warst weg!"_  
„Ich bin wieder da."  
_„Du bist Vergangenheit! Und die habe ich hinter mir gelassen. Ich bin nicht mehr dieselbe!"_  
„Schade."  
_„Nein. Bleib da stehen. Komm nicht auf mich zu. Geh weg. Geh weg! Bitte! Ich habe dich vergessen! Du bist nicht mehr. Es gibt dich nicht mehr!__  
__Bleib stehen! Komm mir nicht zu nah! Berühr mich nicht!__  
__Küss mich nicht..."_

Nur ihr hatte er erzählt. Nur sie hatte er geliebt.  
Sie beide... Sie beide hatten jahrelang nach dem Gesetz gelebt.  
_25. Shinobivorschrift: __  
__„Ein Shinobi darf auf keinen Fall seine Gefühle zeigen. Was auch passiert, Schmerz und Trauer müssen verborgen bleiben."_  
Und dann. Dann hatten sie beide gleichzeitig die Masken abgelegt. Den Regeln entsagt. Sich einander hingegeben.

Er war so unschuldig gewesen.  
Er hatte einen Traum gehabt.  
Er war in einer Mission gestorben. Wenigstens war sein Tod dem eines Ninja würdig gewesen.

Sie öffnete ihre grünen Augen wieder. Der weiße Schnee stach ihr in die Augen. Es war kalt und ihr Körper schüttelte sich.  
Morgen würde sie wieder hier stehen. Dann sollte sie etwas Wärmeres anziehen. Schließlich wollte sie ihn nicht alleine lassen.  
Gefesselt an seinem grauem Grabstein.

Ein kleines Kind.  
Sasuke war wie ein kleines Kind gewesen. Innen.  
Unbefleckt.  
Unschuldig.  
Rein.  
Wie der weiße Schnee.


End file.
